


U Got It

by daisy_illusive



Category: UP10TION, VICTON (Band), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Fluff, Hand Jobs, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Smut
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-24 19:10:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20019589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisy_illusive/pseuds/daisy_illusive
Summary: SeungWoo lo tiene absolutamente todo… es guapo, es rico y tiene un novio precioso.





	U Got It

**Author's Note:**

> Tenía delito que esta gente debutara y yo no hubiera hecho un fanfic de estos dos inútiles, así que, me puse a ello porque era muy necesario.

SeungWoo palpó con su mano el otro lado de la cama, más dormido que despierto, notando nada más que el colchón bajo su mano, ni rastro del cuerpo delgado y desnudo que se había dormido contra él la noche anterior. Trató de abrir los ojos, pero todavía le era imposible hacerlo, había dormido demasiado poco y el despertador había sonado demasiado pronto, así que, tardó unos momentos en comenzar a separar sus párpados para ver algo, aunque fuera un poco borroso y a través de sus pestañas. En la semi oscuridad que todavía reinaba en la habitación, ya que el sol aún no entraba por la ventana, pudo darse cuenta de que a su lado solo se encontraban las sábanas arrugadas y no había nadie más allí. Con pereza, se dio la vuelta en la cama para ver cómo al otro lado de la habitación tampoco había nadie y arrugó su ceño, tratando de pensar, de recordar si en algún momento del día anterior se le había mencionado algo sobre aquella ausencia a esas horas tan tempranas, no hallando la respuesta en su cerebro todavía bastante dormido.

Unos segundos después, el agua corriendo le dio respuesta a la pregunta que se había estado haciendo. No se había ido sin avisar, simplemente estaba en el baño. SeungWoo esbozó una pequeña sonrisa para sí mismo y, después, trató de terminar de despertarse, parpadeando rápidamente, mientras seguía escuchando el agua correr en el baño que estaba en la habitación. No tardó demasiado en sentirse lo suficientemente despierto como para estirarse para desperezarse y levantarse de la cama. Sus músculos dieron un pequeño tirón al hacerlo, aunque no le provocó ningún dolor, el día anterior había sido un poco movidito.

Dejar que sus pies descalzos tocaran el suelo frío de losa hizo que un escalofrío le recorriera todo el cuerpo, pero rápidamente se acostumbró y se levantó de la cama, dando un par de pasos hasta el lugar en el que anoche había dejado caer sus calzoncillos y colocándoselos antes de continuar su camino hasta el baño. El sonido del agua caer se hizo mucho más claro a cada paso que daba hacia allí, de la misma forma que aquella suave voz que tanto adoraba, canturreando bajo la ducha. SeungWoo volvió a esbozar una sonrisa amplia. Todavía no se había acostumbrado a tenerlo allí siempre, todavía no se había acostumbrado siquiera a que estuviera junto a él. Hasta hacía tan solo unos meses, su vida había sido completamente solitaria y aburrida, a pesar de que tuviera absolutamente todo lo que la gente aspiraba a tener.

Porque SeungWoo tenía más dinero del que jamás llegaría a gastar en su vida, era guapo y tenía un cuerpo bastante atlético, además de ser una persona decente en carácter y con una personalidad bastante llevable… pero hasta hacía muy poco tiempo, la soledad de su corazón había hecho que todo aquello no significara nada en absoluto para él. Hasta que WooSeok se había cruzado en su vida, la había puesto patas arriba por completo y le había enseñado lo que era que alguien estuviera con él no por su dinero o por la estabilidad que éste le podía ofrecer, sino porque simplemente quería estar junto a él, sin nada más. Ni siquiera había pensado que pudiera aspirar a algo como aquello dada la experiencia que había tenido en sus veintiséis años de vida; sin embargo, WooSeok era todo lo que había necesitado siempre y parecía que había llegado hasta él para quedarse.

Sin preocuparse de llamar a la puerta del baño, SeungWoo la abrió y dejó que el vapor se despejara un poco, quedándose en el umbral, observando el cuerpo del chico que se encontraba en la ducha a través del cristal transparente de ésta, sintiendo aquel vuelco en el corazón que siempre sentía cuando veía a aquel precioso novio que tenía. WooSeok tardó unos momentos en darse cuenta de su llegada unos momentos que SeungWoo aprovechó para observarlo, pero cuando lo vio, no se sobresaltó, simplemente le dedicó una sonrisa y terminó de ducharse con rapidez, saliendo de la ducha y envolviéndose en la toalla para secarse en apenas unos minutos. En cuanto estuvo algo seco, caminó hacia SeungWoo, con la mirada fija en él, hasta que se quedó a tan solo unos centímetros de su cuerpo y, después, simplemente se alzó un poco para dejar un suave y corto beso en los labios del mayor.

—Buenos días —le dijo, todavía contra sus labios.

—Buenos días —murmuró SeungWoo, besándolo de nuevo—. ¿Has dormido bien?

—Perfectamente —replicó WooSeok.

El chico se separó de él y le guiñó un ojo antes de salir del baño y dirigirse hacia la habitación para terminar de arreglarse. SeungWoo no pudo evitar seguirlo con la mirada, observando su espalda y su cintura delgada, deteniéndose en aquel trasero respingón que tanto le hacía perder la locura. WooSeok eran tan perfecto que tanto su vista delantera como trasera hacían que a SeungWoo se le cortara la respiración. La primera vez que lo vio, aquellos rasgos finos, aquellos ojos seductores y aquellos labios que lo invitaban a pecar mil veces por segundo, hicieron que literalmente se olvidara de respirar unos segundos y todavía le pasaba a veces. Cuando el chico se fue de su vista, SeungWoo sacudió su cabeza para tratar de alejar sus pensamientos de él porque aquel día tenía muchas cosas que hacer en la empresa de su familia y debía de arreglarse rápido, por eso, se metió en el baño y cerró la puerta tras él.

No tardó demasiado en cubrir sus necesidades básicas y colocarse ante el espejo para lavarse en profundidad la cara y cepillarse los dientes —y quizás darse un afeitado antes de que la pelusilla de su barbilla raspara— pensando que aquel día cumpliría con su agenda desde primera hora de la mañana. Obviamente, SeungWoo no había contado con la presencia de WooSeok que desde el principio había puesto su vida patas arriba y, que aquel día, no iba a ser la excepción.

Cuando levantó su vista del lavabo después de lavarse los dientes y enjuagarse la boca, lo que vio reflejado en el espejo fue algo que hizo que su miembro palpitara de puro deseo debajo de la toalla que se había enrollado a la cintura tras ducharse. WooSeok se encontraba en el quicio de la puerta, observándolo con aquella mirada sensual que hacía que se volviera totalmente loco, mordiéndose el labio inferior, despeinado y vestido con la camisa blanca que SeungWoo había decidido ponerse aquel día, solo con aquella camisa desabrochada, dejándole ver su cuerpo desnudo y su miembro. SeungWoo tragó saliva de forma bastante perceptible al verlo de aquella guisa porque se le había quedado la boca seca a pesar de que acababa de enjuagársela.

Kim WooSeok lo iba a volver completamente loco.

SeungWoo cerró sus ojos fuertemente e inspiró un par de veces para calmar los rápidos latidos de su corazón y tratar de enfocarse en terminar de prepararse porque no le debía quedar mucho tiempo antes de tener que salir para la oficina. Después de sentir que se había calmado lo suficiente, volvió a abrir los ojos y, sin mirar al espejo, abrió uno de los cajones del mueble del lavabo para coger el cepillo y peinarse el pelo. Ya lo tenía un poco largo y el flequillo le tapaba los ojos, pero como solía engominarlo hacia atrás cuando salía de casa, despejando su frente, no le molestaba mucho —además, el encantaba cómo WooSeok entremezclaba sus dedos en el pelo de su nuca cuando lo besaba—.

Al mirar de nuevo al espejo para peinarse, vio cómo el otro había abandonado su puesto en la puerta y había caminado hacia él para colocarse a su lado. WooSeok le dedicó una sonrisa ladina antes de apoyar sus manos en la superficie plana de mármol que había sobre el mueble del lavabo e impulsarse hacia arriba para quedar sentado sobre esta, colocándose un poco más alto que SeungWoo, quien intentó hacer caso omiso a aquel despliegue de sensualidad y, sobre todo, a aquel miembro que asomaba en la entrepierna del chico, peinándose como si aquello no fuera con él y no deseara abalanzarse sobre el menor como se le fuera la vida en ello. No. Debía contenerse por el bien de todo lo que tenía que hacer aquel día. Cuando volviera a casa ya sería otro cantar, pero por el momento debía de ser fuerte.

SeungWoo terminó de peinarse y después tuvo que mover ligeramente una de las piernas de WooSeok hacia un lado para poder abrir de nuevo el cajón y coger la gomina. Aquello era una tarea fácil, algo que no debería de haber desencadenado absolutamente nada, pero cuando sacó la gomina del cajón y alzó la mirada, se encontró con que WooSeok había decidido que lo mejor que podía hacer para llamar su atención era tocar su miembro delante de él. SeungWoo volvió a tragar saliva porque su boca se había quedado totalmente seca por segunda vez en un espacio de tiempo demasiado corto y después se aclaró la garganta para hablar seriamente con el otro.

—Para —le pidió, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. WooSeok negó con su cabeza poniendo cara de niño bueno y, por su visión periférica, SeungWoo vio cómo se tocaba de una forma mucho más descarada—. Por favor —le volvió a pedir porque cada vez se sentía menos dueño de su cuerpo.

—No voy a parar hasta que me la metas —dijo WooSeok, con un leve jadeo en mitad de la frase y una caída de ojos resultante de una oleada de placer que se estaba proporcionando él mismo con su mano.

—Tengo que estar en el trabajo en un rato —replicó SeungWoo, tratando de mantener la razón.

—Pero en un rato no es ahora… —le contestó el chico con su voz cargada de deseo—. Y yo ahora quiero que me la metas.

A SeungWoo no le hizo falta nada más para mandarlo todo a la mierda y colocarse entremedias de las piernas de WooSeok, llevando una mano a su nuca para besarlo profundamente y otra a su miembro para tocarlo con fuerza, queriendo llevarlo al límite lo más rápido posible.

WooSeok gimió en su boca cuando sus lenguas se encontraron y, tras esto, sus manos acabaron en su espalda, hundiendo sus dedos en su carne y dejándose llevar por completo por el ritmo que SeungWoo había impuesto. Cuando dejó su boca para dejar que ambos respiraran, el mayor se dedicó a atacar su cuello, dejando besos y creando nuevos chupetones allí donde la noche anterior no le había dejado ninguno mientras seguía tocando su miembro y éste gemía en su oreja que quería más y más y mucho más. Obviamente, SeungWoo se lo iba a dar todo porque ya lo de llegar pronto al trabajo era algo que no entraba en sus planes de la mañana… ahora, su plan era penetrar a WooSeok una y otra vez y provocar que éste se deshiciera en gemidos por el placer que él le estaba proporcionando.

Mientras mordía el cuello de WooSeok, utilizó su pulgar para rozar una última vez la punta del palpitante, húmedo y sensible miembro de éste, provocando que un espasmo recorriera su cuerpo antes de que su miembro empezara a manchar sus estómagos de semen y se comenzara a volver flácido entre sus dedos. El cuerpo de WooSeok se relajó por completo contra él después de la tensión inicial y su cabeza se instaló en su hombro mientras normalizaba su respiración de nuevo —SeungWoo había alcanzado a ver un atisbo de sonrisa satisfecha en su rostro antes de que lo escondiera—.

SeungWoo, no obstante, no estaba para nada satisfecho porque con aquella pequeña actividad mañanera, su miembro había crecido de forma considerable y asomaba erecto por la toalla, una toalla que decidió que ya era hora de quitarse de una vez. Después de dejar que ésta cayera sobre el suelo del baño, llevó sus manos hacia el trasero de WooSeok e hizo que el cuerpo del chico se pegara más al suyo, para hacer que, un segundo más tarde, éste rodeara con sus piernas su cintura. Una vez afirmó el peso de éste en sus brazos, lo alzó y echó a andar hacia la habitación, hacia la cama, donde sentó a WooSeok sobre el colchón, le quitó la camisa y la lanzó por cualquier lugar de la habitación, importándole muy poco que se arrugara, porque lo único que le importaba en aquel momento era internarse en el cuerpo del otro.

WooSeok se encontraba con la mirada perdida, todavía extasiado por el orgasmo reciente, pero eso no lo iba a detener de provocarle otro, esta vez estimulando otra parte de su cuerpo.

SeungWoo lo tumbó sobre el colchó y le abrió las piernas para después comenzar a penetrarlo con sus dedos, llevándose la agradable sorpresa de que éste estaba prácticamente preparado para su miembro —la dura sesión de la noche anterior seguía presente en el cuerpo de WooSeok—. Por ese motivo, apenas tardó en sacar sus dedos de su interior y reemplazarlos por su erecto y palpitante miembro que notaba casi a punto de estallar por la excitación a la que había estado sometido de tan buena mañana, notando cómo las paredes del menor lo apretaban de forma deliciosa dentro de él mientras se iba abriendo paso en su interior hasta lo más profundo que podía llegar, provocando que ambos lanzaran débiles gemidos al aire durante todo el proceso hasta que el miembro de SeungWoo estuvo completamente dentro.

No perdió el tiempo en comenzar a moverse. Había hecho aquello mismo decenas de veces con WooSeok desde que se habían conocido y sabía perfectamente qué era lo que debía de hacer, cómo se debía de mover para volver completamente loco al chico que se encontraba debajo de él. Por ese motivo, éste apenas tardó en comenzar a gemir, en comenzar a apretar su cuerpo alrededor de su miembro cada vez que daba en aquel punto que le provocaba el mayor placer. WooSeok apenas tardó unos minutos más en sucumbir de nuevo al más exquisito de los orgasmos, contrayendo su cuerpo en ráfagas de placer que acabaron por llevar a SeungWoo también al final de aquello, a su propio orgasmo.

Mientras, jadeante, pegajoso y sudoroso, salía del interior de WooSeok, SeungWoo no pudo evitar pensar que simplemente estando allí, de aquella forma, con el chico, realmente lo tenía todo.

**Author's Note:**

> Yo realmente tenía mil cosas más importantes que hacer que dedicarme una noche a escribir hasta las tantas de la madrugada esto… pero cuando la inspiración ataca de esta forma, es mejor dejarla seguir su curso hasta ver cómo acaba la cosa.  
> Si no tenéis otra cosa que hacer, podéis verme llorar por [twitter](https://twitter.com/daisy_illusive) sobre esta y otras historias y si queréis leer otras cosas, podéis entrar en mi [blog](https://rizainoheya.blogspot.com/).  
> 


End file.
